Trust Me With Your Life
by Mjgoose
Summary: Nora is learning more about Patch's dark past. Should the past stay the past? Or should she question his future? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys thanks for visiting my new story I will try and update more than my last story, well here you go it starts off weird tell me what you think should happen next in this story.**

"Hey Angel." He says my name so smooth like velvet. "You must have been tired, you slept for a long time." He drags a chair from somewhere in the darkness and sets it across from me.

For some reason I was scared I wanted to get away from him but I couldn't move. I started moving around but it was no use I was glued stuck to the chair, my ankles tied to the legs of the chair and my wrist tied to the arms of the chair.

He grabbed a stray hair and tucked it behind my ear. "You're awfully quiet Angel, why's that?" I had been screaming for what felt like hours, I had been calling his name out but he never came.

"Silent treatment? Fine I'll come back when you want to start talking." He starts standing up.

"Wait." I say my voice cracking. I didn't want to be in the dark alone again, I was growing scared of the dark hearing weird noises and thinking I saw monsters like when I was a kid.

He sits back down. "Well, finally going to talk?"

"Why do you care?" I hiss at him.

"Because I care about you." He says calmly.

"Yeah says the person who locked me in a room with no food or water."

"Says the person who cheated on me."

"Patch, I did not cheat on you."

"Sure if you call making out with a cross breed not cheating on me."

"I didn't kiss him first he pulled me against him and I couldn't get away."

"Sure." He stands up and heads back to the darkness.

"Patch don't leave me! Patch!"

...

I jolted up it took me a moment to orientate myself. I looked around: a desk, dresser, windows. I was in my bedroom.

"Angel what's wrong?" Patch was across my room sitting on my desk chair facing me. I was trying to even my breathing. Patch crosses the room and sits next to me on my bed. "Are you okay?" He touches my forehead, "You're freezing Angel." I was shivering but under his touch it sent electricity through my body and warmed me up.

I looked up to his eyes and I could tell he was worried.

He looks down at me and pulls the blankets up to my chin.

"Something going on?" He asks.

I steadied my breathing. "Just a bad dream."

"Wanna tell me what it was about?"

I really didn't want to tell him. "You were um... uh..." How was I supposed to say it?

"I won't get mad."

I look down at my blankets and fumble my fingers around a little. "You locked me somewhere dark, probably in a basement somewhere I was tied to a chair and you were mad at me because I kissed Scott."

Patch stiffened. "Did you see Scott?"

"No."

"Okay, because if you did it might have meant he found a way to visit you in your dreams."

"I thought only Angels could visit me in my dreams."

"The thing is if Angels can do something that means that Nephilim can do it right as well."

I sighed, Scott would never do that, he was my friend he would never torture me in my dreams.

"You should go back to sleep you didn't really fall asleep 'till about two o'clock in the morning." I look over Patch's shoulder and to read the clock, it read 6:49.

I throw my blankets off my bed. "I'm going to be late for school." I mumble to myself, it was my first day as an upperclassmen and I didn't want to be late.

"Angel." Patch says as I move to my closet and throw random clothes onto my bed.

I'm looking through the clothes and Patch grabs my wrist and twirls me around so that I am facing him.

"School isn't until tomorrow." He was looking at me and I could just tell he was holding back a smile.

I racked my brain, how could I lose track of days till school started? "Right I knew that."

Then I could tell Patch couldn't hold back his smile anymore and it escaped to the surface.

He grabs my hand. "Come one Angel I have something to show you."

**So did you like the first chapter? Please leave a comment it will make me feel happy and make me update more often thanks and I will see you next time one whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**alright bye!**

**Less than three.**

**Love**

**Molly**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks to everyone who comment, I really like that so please keep that up if you want to but anyway you get to meet a new character, well not necessarily a new character you met the character the other books but the character is new to this story anyway, hope you like this chapter and please comment.**

"That was delicious!" I saw with my mouth full of eggs. Patch had made chocolate pancakes with sausages on the side and scrambled eggs with a glass of orange juice. "How did you learn to bake like this? Surely not from Enzo's." I say as I stuff the rust of the eggs into my mouth.

"Just practice." He says. "When does your Mom come back from Chicago?"

My mom had been gone for two weeks and she was supposed to be gone for two more but she said she might be home earlier than expected.

"Not sure. Why do you have something planned?"

"I always have something planned but you seem to always have different ideas." He says with a sly smile.

"As much as I would love to Patch..." I was scared to finish the sentence.

"Your scared?" He said so calmly.

I hated to admit it but I was scared.

I stood up from the table and went to go wash my plate. I didn't want to have this fight with Patch.

"Nora?"

I was trying to keep tears from spilling from my eyes.

"Hey I"m sorry." Patch grabs my hand but I pull it away from his grasp.

I heard the doorbell ring I was trying to get it when Patch came in front of me and backed me up against the wall. He put his hands on either side of my head. "Hey'll leave if nobody answers the door."

I tried to not look him in the eyes.

"It could be someone important." I say looking down at my feet.

"Nobod important is going to bother you at 7:30 in the morning."

I look Patch in his eyes. "Who knows could be my next boyfriend." I say and duck under his arms.

I go to the door and open it I didn't see anybody there I looked left and right but there was nobody there. I was about to close the door when to hands came out of nowhere and grabbed my wrists and pulled me out of the doorway.

I was sprayed with a cool breeze and then they backed me up against the door.

"We meet again." He says. He was taller than the average guy, he looked like he went to the gym several times a week.

"Good seeing you too Scott."

"Don't want to invite me in?"

"Not really I'm having a fight with Patch. And it wouldn't be a good idea to let you in since he doesn't like you."

"About Patch." He says scratching the back of his head.

"What about him?"

"I found out something about his past."

"Do I want to know?"

"Well you already know."

"What do you mean?"

"You had a dream last night." Scott stops for me to remember. But I remember it perfectly me in a basement locked up, with Patch torturing me.

"How did you get in my dreams? You're Nephilim."

"Yeah thanks for pointing out the obvious. Acutally I didn't get in your dreams I just controlled them."

"What are you talking about?"

Scott looks up at the house. "I'm afraid he's going to over hear us." He whispers.

"How about I deal with Patch and maybe I can meet you at Delphic around noon."

"You have some good ideas Grey but you sure you can handle him alone?"

"I have to handle him sometime."

"Alright see you later Grey."

"Bye. I say to Scott as I open the door.

The second I open the door I am faced with Patch. He brings a hand by my face and slams the door violently behind me.

"Anybody important?" He growls.

"Yeah, just... Detective Basso."

"Detective Basso visited you?" Patch says not convinced.

"Yeah he was seeing how I was doing after getting shot."

"Really?" Patch asks, still unconvinced.

"Yep, and if you don't mind I'm going to go change." I was still in my pajamas which consiste of boy boxers and a cami.

"Why change? It's not like we're going anywhere."

"Actually, I was thinking of going to Delphic today, we haven't been there for a while."

"We went there on Friday and anyway Delphic is closed today." Patch seemed to be gloating inside.

I felt like punching him but instead I side stepped him and went upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut.

**How did you like it? Sorry if it was confusing... Hope you like it leave a comment of what you thought of this chapter and I will see you next time one whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Alright bye!**

**Less than three.**

**Love**

**Molly.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the wait I have a lot of things going on and I haven't been able to update as much as I would like to but I really appreciate those of you who are commenting, you don't know how much I enjoy those comments. Anyway here is chapter 3.**

I was putting on skinny jeans when there was a soft tap at the door.

"Nora?"Patch said my name so gently. "Angel, I'm sorry okay. I didn't want to pressure you, and I didn't mean it to come out that way. I won't have sex with you if you are not ready." A pause. "We do have to talk about this sometime so when you're ready I will be right here."

I was staring at the door, I didn't want to talk to Patch about this but he was right we had to have to talk about this at one point or another.

I crossed the room and looked out the window it was about a twenty foot drop the least I would go away with was probably a broken leg.

If only there was a way I could leave the room so that Patch wouldn't see me.

I figured there was no way of doing that with out risking my life. I figured I might as well get this over with as soon as possible.

I cross over the room and my hand slowly goes to the doorknob.

As I open it inch my inch I slowly see Patch's figure.

He looks relaxed his shoulders on the wall he looks at me with wide eyes.

"So your finally coming out and not going to act like a child?" He says coolly.

"I can just go back in my room if you are going to criticize me." I say.

"Hey, I"m sorry Nora come here." He says opening up his arms like I was going to give him a hug.

"Can we just put the last ten minutes behind us?" I ask hoping we can drop this subject as soon as possible.

"Not yet. I have one more question to ask you."

Great, he's going to ask me why I didn't have sex with him. Maybe I could say -

"Who was really at the door?" Patch says interrupting my thought.

I think I let out a sigh of relief it wasn't the question I thought he was going to ask.

"I told you, it was Vee."

"You're a bad liar, and I could have sworn you said it was Detective Basso."

I almost slapped myself for not remembering it was Detective Basso.

"Tell me the truth Nora."

"Fine you want the truth?" The thruth is I hate it when you bring having sex up. I hate it when you worry when I'm around another fallen angel or nephilim. I hate it that you won't let me know anything about your past. As much as I love you Patch you scare me."

I looked away from Patch and ran downstairs. I could feel a tear run down my cheek. Why was I so stupid? Why did I let Patch know that I was scared of him? Why couldn't I remember that it was Detective Basso who was at the door? Why was I so stupid?

I grab my car keys and head to the front door when I see that something is blocking my way. A person who was blocking my way wore a black jacket and pants there head was down and the hood of the jacket was over his face, I didn't need to see his face to know that it was Patch.

He looked up and we looked into each others eyes.

"Stay away from me." I say while backing up.

"Nora it's me it's okay." He says slowly coming towards me with his hands in the air.

I turn around and start heading up the stairs I was about half way up the stairs when my ankle got caught I tried to shake loose whatever my ankle was caught on.

I looked down and saw that it was actually a hand that had grabbed my ankle.

I looked up and saw Patch at the top of the stairs. But wasn't he the one grabbing my ankle?

"Patch!" I screamed right when I lost balance on the stairs and fell backwards.

I was in the air, I fealt like I was flying, I never touched any of the steps. when I did crash I fell right where the stairs end and the ground cracked my back and head.

"Nora!" Patch yells and runs down the stairs.

My whole body hurt and I could barely move.

"Don't move another step Angel or your girlfriend gets it." A person from behind me says and then I could feel a knife go to my neck.

"It probably won't make a difference she's probably paralyzed thanks to you." Patch growls.

"You could have saved her."

"Let's face it Hank -" Was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Uh oh looks like Nora got herself into some trouble leave a comment on what you thought about the chapter and if you would like to suggest some ideas for next chapter I will appreciate them and then I will give you a shoutout if I like your idea... alright I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you like... a goose?**

**Less than three**

**Alright bye!**

**Love.**

**Molly **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys thanks for all the amazing comments I really appreciate them, this is kind of a long chapter so I'm just gonna say please review!**

"Hey Angel wake up." I flutter my eyes open. I see that I'm laying on my bed.

"You look tired want to sleep more?" Patch crosses over to me and he wears a black jacket and black skinny jeans hanging low on his waist.

"What's going on?" I ask, my voice scratchy.

"You know perfectly well what is going on." He growls.

"No I don't Patch."

I try to move my hands but they don't even flinch. "What have you one to me?" I say testing out my legs. After many tries the only thing that moves is my neck going back and forth.

He sits next to me on the bed. "A lot of morphine you were hurt." Patch says while putting his hand high up on my thigh.

"Don't touch me." I say gritting my teeth, Patch was acting weird.

"It's not like you can do anything about it." Patch says moving his hands to my hips.

"Why are you doing this Patch?" I ask tring to lift my head off of my pillow, but my head was to heavy and I couldn't lift it.

"Why? Because you hurt me, you didn't tell me the truth."

"The whole time we were together I never lied to you! I never cheated on you, what would piss you off so much that you would ddo this?" I question him while looking at the ceiling not wanting to look at him.

I could feel Patch's fingers to my collarbone as he unbuttoned the first few buttons of my blouse.

I tried to breathe in and out to calm myself down but it didn't work, my chest went up and down with every breathe I took.

Soon my whole blouse came loose and my whole upperbody was naked except for the bra I had on.

I felt a few tears go down my cheek. Why was Patch doing this?

"This looks like a good place." Patch shook my left bra strap over my shoulder. He put his hand over my heart.

More tears escaped. "I never did anything to hurt you! Why are you doing this Patch?" And with that he took his hand off my chest and left the room.

Thank God Patch was gone. I tried to fumble my fingers around and tried to get my blouse back on but I could only move my head back and forth.

I kept ordering my muscles to move but they wouldn't.

I was about to doze off when I heard steps.

"Hey wake up." I hear a voice say as they come over to the bed, I want to flinch the minute I realize who it is.

"Hank what are you doing?" I growl.

"I'm suprised you didn't find it out earlier, the way I treated you, Patch would never do that now would he?"

It took me awhile my heart was beating super fast. I knew Patch wouldn't do this to me, how could I not guess it was Hank?

"What are you going to do?" I ask Hank my voice coming out un-even.

"I'm going to make it so that you will be mine and not Patch's." Hank says while taking a ring out of his pocket it had a clenched fist on it; It was the Black Hand Ring. It was glowing red at first I was trying to figure out why it was glowing and then I knew why. It was glowing with heat.

He brought the ring down to my chest and my body erupted in flames. He put the ring in the middle of my chest, right on top of my heart. My heart was beating faster than it ever has and I feared that it was going to burst through my chest.

"Stop it Hank!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "You are not my father! Stop branding me! I hate you, you are a mother fu-" Hank cut me off by putting his hand over my mouth and he dug the ring deeper into my skin.

I tried to scream louder but barely anything came out. Hank's hand was still over my mouth I opened my mouth and I bit his hand.

"Ow!" Hank says taking his hand away from my mouth while also taking he ring off my chest, he lost grip of the ring it fell to the floor and rolled under the bed. "You little bitch!" Hank says and swipes his hand across my cheek.

"Hank kneels down and looks under my bed for the ring. I almost felt sorry fro him because underneath my bed is probably like an aftermath of a hurricane.

I see Patch enter the doorway he puts his finger up to his lips and crosses to were Hank is I can hear Hank grunt I couldn't really see anything because it was out of my line of vision.

"Angel are you okay?" Patch asks.

Every part of me hurt. "Sorta." I croak. Patch comes in my line of view and studies me over. His eyes stop at where Hank had branded me.

"Angel, I'm so sorry." Patch says slowly touching my scorched skin. I flinch at his touch.

"Oh shit, I got here to late." He says mumbling quietly.

"What do you mean?" I croak. Patch slumps to the side of my bed. "Patch you are scaring me what's going on?" no answer.

I see Patch stand up. "Nora I don't know what's going to happen to you. But the ring contains devilcraftin it. For nephilim it doesn't hurt them but if humans have devilcraft put in them it is 90% likely that they will die." I didn't even flinch at the news.

"It's okay Patch." I say looking at the brand, I felt like I was a cow being branded so that they knew who I belonged to.

"No it's not Nora!" Patch yells. "Your gonna be dead soon and its all my fault."

"Patch if I'm going to die soon I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He looks down at me and buttons up my blouse. Patch pust on hand on the back of my neck and one around my waist and pulls me close to him. My head fits right between his shoulder and neck.

"I'm never letting you get hurt like that ever again."

**What did you think? Do you like the long chapters? Please tell me what you think and I will see you next time on whatever this is that I'm doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you... like a goose?**

**Less than three.**

**Love.**

**Molly**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so sorry it took me forever to update this chapter, well I had no cable for a week so there is one reason why I couldn't update, and also I couldn't decide what should happen next, anyway this may be a slow chapter so sorry but if you have any ideas for next chapter I would be very glad to take them.**

I woke up and couldn't stop shivering I fumbled my fingers around trying to find my blanket finally I found the softness of my blanket, I grab it and pull it up to my chin.

Something was off, something felt different.

"Patch!" I yell jerking my body up. "Patch get in here!" I jumped up from my bed usually Patch would sta at my house. Did he not care that I was paralyzed and now I can walk?

I walk down the stairs carefully making sure I don't trip. I look around in the living room, then in the kitchen. I look around the kitchen and find a note taped to the fridge door.

"Nora if you are reading this then that means you are able to move. I do not want you to go anywhere. I hope to be back around noon."

I looked at the clock and it read 9:45... Great a little over two hours without Patch and then it hit me.

School. My mom is going to kill me.

Should I follow Patch's rules and just tell my mom I was sick for the first few periods of the day? That wouldn't technically be a lie. But... my mom she is gonna be so pissed if I missed the first day of school.

I swiped my keys off of the counter and headed outside. I jumped into the volkswagon and was about to leave when I found a note on my dashboard.

"Nora, okay so you didn't want to follow my note? Okay by now you are probably heading to school but please stay home." I crumpled up the note and threw it out the window.

I was late to school and my mom was gonna chew me out for the rest of my life.

Better to be in trouble with Patch then be in trouble with my mom.

As I parked in the student parking lot i climb out of my car and jogged all the way up to the school. I went to the administrations office and picked up my schedule. first period was alread over and I headed straight to second period.

...

At lunch I went and tried to find my locker, after searching for it for five minutes I finally found it and I twirled the tumbler I was suprised that it opened right away usually it took me a few times to open my locker, as it opened a note fluttered down I carefully opened it, afraid of what it would have since I haven't told anyone where my locker was. I slowly opened the folded paper.

"Nora, can you please head back home? Or else I will find you, and take you home." I stopped reading then even though there was about a paragraph left. I crumpled it up and threw it into the bottom of my locker and covered some books over it.

As I headed toward the lunchroom I found the only empty table which eas in the back corner of the lunchroom. Vee and I didn't have the same lucn so I felt like a loner sitting at a table all by myself.

I grabbed my backpack and put it on the table and started taking homework out.

I took out my chemistry homework. I had my head covered in my homework flying through it.

"Can I sit here?" A stern voice growls.

My head stays low because I know I am in trouble.

"No I'd rather you not." I say still looking down.

I hear a chair scrape across the floor. "So hows school going?" They growl again.

"Oh you know, got here late and now my mom is going to kill me." I take a peak up and make contact with Patch's eyes.

"You know I am very pissed at you right?"

"Well duh, I'm just more scared of my mom then you."

"Nora, you are dying you know that right? Do you wanna spend the rest of your life in school?"

I sighed, I didn't but if I didn't go to school my mom would kill me before the devil craft would.

I quickly get up from the table and grab my bag. "You know Patch, I would really like to stay and chat but I have to get class." We both knew that was a lie, lunch didn't end for another fifteen minutes.

As I headed out of the lunch room I looked for the nearest bathroom because I could feel tears running down my cheek alread. I quickly found a bathroom, slammed the door shut and locked it.

I fell against the door and slid to the floor. This was why I came to school because Patch graduated last year and I came here to ignre him. I didn't think he would come here just to take me back home.

After a while I finally stood up and looked in the mirror my eyes were red, so I wiped the remaining tears off of my face and spashed water in my eyes. I looked back in the mirror and it did not look like I had been crying for ten minutes.

I felt through my clothes to my heart it was beating slow and steady I brought my tak top down a little to look at my scorched skin, when something startled me.

The brand was not there.

**How did you like it? Sorry if it was long and was slow or badly written I have been busy lately. Anyway, you know the drill please review with ideaes of what should happen next chapter.**

**So I will see you next time on whatever this is that I am doing with my time... alright bye!**

**You've just had the almost imponderable joy of reading mjgoose which makes you... like a goose?**

**Less than three.**

**Love.**

**Molly (Mo.)**


End file.
